


Find Me, Kiss Me, Save Me

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: Harringrove.... Finally the latch releases and the doors crashes open. There, illuminated by the fluorescence of the labs lights, stands Billy Hargrove and Steve would cry if he wasn't so stunned...





	Find Me, Kiss Me, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another anonymous request on tumblr!

Steve wakes up in his 'cell'. 

All his ears perceive is his own laboured breathing, accompanied by the pounding of his heart. It takes a moment to fathom that he is still alive. The wounds and exhaustion are incredible. He sits there in shock as the trauma settles throughout his tattered frame. He listens, listens for any sounds of life. Straining his eyes and ears, the mental fog begins to clear until his weary gaze encounters a silhouette through the blinds that covered the doors window. 

Oh please god, no more. Where's Robin? He vaguely remembers being tied to her and laughter, so much laughter. He remembers being struck over and over and the metallic tang of blood. After that, his mind draws a blank.

Whoever is on the other side of the door is having trouble with the lock. Good. The relief is short-lived however and Steve hears unmistakable shattering of glass, cringing as shards skitter across the floor. A shaft of light invades the room where the window has been breached and Steve squints, watching as an arm reaches in and fumbles for the lock. Why would the Russians break the window? A spark of hope ignites. 

Finally the latch releases and the doors crashes open. There, illuminated by the fluorescence of the labs lights, stands Billy Hargrove and Steve would cry if he wasn't so stunned. Billy looks like he'd fought several demidogs, his entire frame heaving and tense. Sweat beads his face, his hair is a wild mop of blonde curls and there's a feral look in his eyes that has Steve squirming with equal parts nerves and excitement. Billy's frenzied gaze reaches Steve in the gloom. 

His expression changes then. A deep crease forms, between his brows and if Steve didn't know better, he'd say Billy is on the verge of tears. Swiping a tongue across his cracked lips, Steve opens his mouth to speak but Billy is crouching down in front of him, shaking fingers reaching out to ghost over his jaw. Steve can only watch as Billy's eyes sweep over his features, a maelstrom of emotions flickering within his irises. They settle on a dangerous mixture of silent rage and heartbreak and Steve feels it. 

"Who did this to you? Where are they?" He says it quietly, too calm. 

Steve hesitates. He can't recall their names and has no clue of their whereabouts. Looking at the state of Billy, he may just as well have already met them. 

"Who the FUCK did this?" Billy roars this time and Steve is shocked to see his eyes gloss over and a spill a tear. 

"It's - let's just get out of here. My arms are killing me." Steve reasons, offering a smile despite their circumstances. Billy's not meeting his eyes however but wordlessly frees him anyway. 

"Billy, w-" 

"I'll kill them." Billy murmurs. "I- I didn't know. I didn't know if you'd still be alive. What would I do if I found you dead?! I couldn't - I can't - Not now..." 

"Shh," and although his body aches, each movement a labour, Steve cups Billy's face, forcing him to look at him. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere but we need to get out of here. They're armed to their tits with all kinds of crazy weapons. You're right, I could have died so let's make sure neither of us do and leave now."

Shit, now he's crying. 

Billy nods, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand before letting his lips brush Steve's, just barely. Steve's face is a mess and there's a few worrying head wounds that need medical attention. This time, Billy swallows his urge to lash out and avenge - something that's becoming easier to avoid since dating Steve. 

"I'll get us outta here, alright? Even if I gotta carry ya like some lame movie." 

"Mmh, until you realise how ugly I am now and mail me to Russia." Ow - it hurts to laugh. 

"Not worth the shipping costs pretty boy, if all else fails I can wear a blindfold.." 

"Fucker."

"You know it." 

\- Fin-


End file.
